A HOT NIGHT
by kyumin203101
Summary: Sebagai pasangan kekasih menikmati malam-malam romantis, penuh sensasi dan mungkin juga malam-malam yang penuh dengan gairah dan desahan sensual adalah hal yang biasa. Begitu juga dengan pasangan yang satu ini. KYUMIN FANFICTION. BOYLOVES. YAOI.ONESHOOT. ENJOY GUYS


A HOT NIGHT

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Summary: Sebagai pasangan kekasih menikmati malam-malam romantis, penuh sensasi dan mungkin juga malam-malam yang penuh dengan gairah dan desahan sensual adalah hal yang biasa. Begitu juga dengan pasangan yang satu ini.

Note: Sebagian dari cerita ini terinspirasi dan di adopsi dari novel "The Secret Wedding Dress" karya Ally Blake

KYUMIN_BOYLOVE_ONESHOOT_

GIDAHAE JHOWA LETS GO ~

-000-

Senja adalah saat yang paling baik dan menenangkan bagi semua umat manusia. Pergantian kehidupan bisa dikatakan. Semua kegiatan baru akan dimulai setelah senja tiba. Dimulai dari bersantainya sebuah keluarga kecil di dalam rumah yang hangat, berpestanya para orang dewasa sebagai cara melepas penat sepulang berkerja dan juga makan malam dan beraktivitas bersama sang kekasih. Semua umat sangat menginginkan moment ini cepat datang dan engga berlalu untuk menyambut pagi yang cerah keesokkannya.

Bisa kita lihat sebuah mobil sport keluaran jerman yang terbilang mahal sedang melaju di daerah kawasan elite kota seoul. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya untuk bisa sampai ke penthouse milikknya di daeah gangnam. Lelaki ini menambah laju mobilnya agar bisa lebih cepat mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang terlampau terkuras sebagai salah seorang ceo muda di negaranya.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 1 jam lebih akhirnya dia tiba di penthousenya, menyerahkan kunci kepada petugas agar memarkirkan mobilnya ke parkiran khusus. Sebelum itu mari kita perkenalkan siapa ceo muda kita ini. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun sang putra tunggal dari cho group, penerus dan pemilik perusahan terbesar di korea selatan dan perusahan terbesar kedua 2 di benua Asia. Di usianya yang terbilang cukup muda 25 tahun kyuhyun sudah bisa membawa cho enterpis menjadi perusahaan yang ditakuti di kalangan bisnis dunia. Tampan,kaya,mapan sudah dimilikinya, pasangan hidup? Mari kita lihat apakah dia sudah memilikinya atau tidak.

Di dalam lift kyuhyun sedang melamun memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya di dalam penthouse untuk mengusir lelahnya. Main game, nonton film, berendam sambil meminum wine mungkin itu adalah ide yang bagus untuk dilakukannya. Lamunannya menghilang terganti dengan kesadaran ketika mendengar suara lift yang menandakan dia telah sampai di dalam penthousenya. Keluar dari lift kyuhyun lantas menekan kombinasi password agar bisa masuk ke dalam.

Kegelapan menyambut kedatangan kyuhyun. Sampai tiba-tiba rasa lelah yang dirasakannya menguar menjadi kebahagian dan semangat yang berlebihlan kala melihat sesosok pemuda manis di kursi mini bar nya sambil bermain dengan boneka kucing khas jimat keberuntungan masyarakat china. Kaki jenjang yang dimiliki lelaki itu tak kalah menggoda dengan kaki seorang wanita. Kaki jenjang yang disilangkan di lutut dengan cahaya temaram dari bola lampu minibar berwarna orange kemerah-merahan menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa indah kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang sangat membuat kyuhyun bersemangat tubuh putih bersih itu dalam keadaan telanjang. Tubuh putih bersih itu polos dan begitu menggoda.

"goodnight"ujar sang pemuda manis itu.

Dengan senyum yang manis karena dihasilkan oleh kedua belah bibir yang ranum dan berwarna pink sakura. Kemudia lelaki manis itu mengambil sebuah buah strawberry dari mangkuk yang ternyata ada di sebelah kanannya dan langsung menyelipkannya kebelahan bibir ranum itu. Buah merah yang asam itu langsung pecah menyatu dengan rasa manis dari bibir itu sendiri dan juga menyebabkan air sari buah itu meluber di pinggiran bibir nya.

"kau mau?''

Rasa panas,nafsu dan gairah langsug menjalar kedalam diri kyuhyun bahkan dia sampai lupa bagaimana cara untuk mengerakkan kakinya agar bisa berjalan. Seketika saraf motorik otakknya tidak bisa memerintah kakinya untuk berjalan. Kyuhyun langsung saja melepaskan jas kerjanya, dasi dan juga rompi kerjanya membuang semua atribut kebanggaannya dilantai. Sampai ketika otaknya sudah bisa bekerja dan keadaan yang dilakukannya adalah mendekati pemuda manis itu dan menangkap bibir ramun yang manis terdapat sisa-sisa sari buah asam tersebut. Ikut merasakan rasa buah stroberi tersebut dan menyerap kehangatan dari kulit seputih dan sehalus kapas itu pada telapak tangannya.

Serasa waktu berhenti dan hanya mereka berdua di dunia ini. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, tatapan memuja dan kekaguman selalu kyuhyun layangkan melalui pancaran matanya kepada pemuda manis ini. Menatap dan saling menyalurkan bagaimana perasaan keduanya, dimana hanya ada perasaan yang sama yaitu gairah dan cinta. Kyuhyun membelai rambut hitam legam milik pemuda itu dan mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi dan bibir itu dengan lembut.

Terdorong oleh gairah dan napsu akhirnya kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah lutut pemuda manis itu dan membawa nya kedalam kamarnya. Pandangan kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada mata indah mata foxy sang pemuda manis ini. Sang pemuda manis mengedip cepat, napas tersengal, dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher kyuhyun ketika tau kyuhyun dengan mudah membawa tubuh polosnya.

Masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun langsung membaringkan pemuda manis itu dengan lembut dan mulai menciumi bibir itu dengan lebut lagi lalu bertanya

"hal apa yang sedang kau rencanakan kelinci nakal''

"rencana mari menyambut dan menggoda tuan tampan ini''

"kapan balik dari paris sayang?"

"pagi tadi kyu dan langsung ke penthouse mu"

Mungkin kalian bertanya siapa pemuda manis ini. Bukankah tadi kalian menunggu jawaban apakah kyuhyun sudah memiliki pasangan hidup?. Ini adalah jawabannya, pemuda manis ini adalah pasangan hidupnya. Lee Sungmin adalah namanya, pemuda manis yang berprofesi sebagai model ternama perwakilan asia yang sudah merajai catwalk dan bidang fashion dunia. Mereka dipertemukan ketika kyuhyun pernah diundang oleh salah satu rumah mode di belgia dan pada saat itu sungmin sedang menjadi modelnya. Kemolekan tubuh sungmin dan wajah yang natural membuat kyuhyun jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Ini adalah tahun kedua mereka menjalin hubungan dan tidak lama lagi sekitar 5 bulan lagi mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka.

Sungmin yang baru pulang dari fashionshow di paris langsung mendatangi penthouse kyuhyun untuk membuat rencana menggoda kyuhyun. Terbukti kyuhyun langsung mendadak bodoh melihat dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang di dalam penthouse

"sudah pulang dan tak memberi kabar, mulai nakal eoh?''

"ani. I just wanna show something to you mister''

"like what? Tubuh naked di minnibar?

"yes, kau suka tidak?'

"sangat suka apalagi kalau kita teruskan kegiatan ini sampai tuntas''

"ofcourse. Let play sweetheart"

Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau kyuhyun langsung membuka sisa pakaiannya. Membuka kemeja dan celana bahan beserta boxer dan celana dalamnya. Tatapan sungmin tak sedetik pun lepas dari kegiatan kyuhyun. Hingga sungmin menarik kyuhyun agar dapat menciumnya dengan ganas. Saat itu juga sungmin menekuk kedua kaki panjangnya kepinggang belakang kyuhyun lalu mendesah hebat saat lidah kyuhyun membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Menyadari sungmin yang sudah terangsang, kyuhyun merebahkan kedua tubuh mereka agar berbaring sempurna di atas tepat tidur. Ciuman kyuhyun lalu turun ke leher jenjang sungmin, mininggalkan setiap jejak hickey. Menjilati, menyesap dan mencium leher sungmin hingga leher putih itu penuh dengan tanda-tanda berwarna kemerahan.

"ugh sayang jangan terlalu kuat menyesapnya. Perih''ujar sungmin yanng hanya dibalas kyuhyun dengan deheaman. Puas dengan leher sungmin ciuman kyuhyun berpindah menuju tonjolan kembar yang sudah mencuat dan menantang kyuhyun. Dimulai dengan yang kanan. Kyuhyun menyesap nipple sungmin layaknya bayi yag sedang menyusu. Kyuhyun menjilat dan menggigit-gigit dengan gemas nipple merah sungmin dengan tangan kiri yang bekerja meremas nippke kiri sungmin.

Sungmin tak hentinya menendangkan kakinya ke udara karena cumbuan kyuhyun di nipplenya. Tangan sungmin juga tak kalah diam. Tangannya sibuk meremas surai kyuhyun dan juga mendorong kepala kyuhyun agar lebih dalam ke dada nya. Kegiatan mencumbu nipple sungmin dilakukan kyuhyun bergantian antara kiri dan kanan sampai kedua nipple itu membengkak sepenuhnya.

Turun kepusar lidah kyuhyun menggoda pusar sungmin dengan menjilat dalam pusar sungmin. Membuat sungmin kegelian. Lalu turun kyuhyun mengambil kaki kanan sungmin dan mulai menghisap satu persatu jemari kaki sungmin. Menghisap dan menjilat betis sungmin dan juga menyesapnya. Tangan kyuhyun juga memanjakan benda mungil yang menyatakan bahwa jenis kelamin sungmin adalah laki-laki. Sambil menjilat betis dan naik ke paha dalam sungmin tangan kyuhyun juga ikut memijat dan mengurut junior sungmin. Kelamaan dan akhirnya ciuman kyuhyun terhenti di kedua paha sungmin dan tepat pada junior mungil sungmin. Kyuhyun membenamkan mukanya dan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari bagian privat sungmin. Harum, memabukkan dan menggoda adalah kata yang kyuhyun selalu lontarkan setiap melakukan kegiatan ini.

"kau memang seksi sayang. Aku bahagia bisa memiliki ini semua''

"terima kasih sayang aku juga beruntung memiliki mu''

"boleh kita lanjutkan lagi?"

"yak! Bukannya kau yang terlalu lama''

"wow 2 minggu tak bertemu rupanya ada yang sudah horny, ingin menikamti sentuhanku''

"cepatlah sayang''

"oke walaupun kita sering melakukannya. Aku cuman ingin bilang ini akan sakit dan seperti biasa cakar dan gigit bahu ku kalu tidak tahan''

Setelah itu kyuhyun mulai mempersiapkan junior nya untuk masuk kedalam hole sempit sungmin. Perlahan kyuhyun mengurut juniornya dan mulai memasuki hole sungmin. Baru kepalanya saja hole sungmin sudah menjepit dengan kuat

"ooh kyuu sakit"

"tahan baru setengah sayang''. Dan detik berikutnya kyuhyun mendorong juniornya agar masuk sempurna ke hole sungmin dan menghasilkan teriakan dan cakaran di punggungnya

"kyuuuu''. Sungmin masih mengatur napas dan kyuhyun menciumi pipi tembab sungmin dengan lembut. Ketika kyuhyun merasa sungmin suda rileks dia mulai mengerakkan juniornya dalam tempo yang masih lama

"kyu jangan pelan-pel an ah. Kalau begini niih akkuu bisa a keluar sekarang''

"ini nik maat min biaarkan dul uu" semakin lama kyuhyun menaikan tempo gerakannya. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah sambil mendesah kenikmatan. Kyuhyun selalu ahli dalam bidang bercinta

"kyuu aku mau ke luaar sayang aahh "

"jangan dulu min akuu beluum sampai tunggu sebentar''

"cepat kyuu jangan ditutup sakit. Please sweetheart ahh jebal kyuu cepaat laah" ujar sungmin nikmat dicampur perih karena kyuhyun menutup jalur sperma sungmin

"min ahh sayaang aah jangaaan di ketatkaan ah ini ohh minn"

"kyuuuu lepas aku sudah di ujung aahh kyuuuu"

"min ahhh sayangaa aahhh". akhirnya mereka sampai juga mencapai puncak dan melepaskan cairan cintanya. Setelah itu kyuhyun ambruk dan menimpah badan sungmin.

"youre the best my sexy rabbit''

"you too. Kau selalu yang terbaik dalam bercinta''. Mereka masih menetralkan napas sambil menatap langit kamar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun asik membelai rambut sungmin dan sungmin yang menggambar pola-pola abstrak pada dada kyuhyun hingga sebuah ide terlintas di otaknnya.

Tangan sungmin dengan nakal menjelajah kedaerah bawah kyuhyun. Hingga menemukan junior kyuhyun yang agar lemas tapi masih keras dan meremasnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan desahan dari kyuhyun

"oohh min aahhh'' sungmin lantas tetap meremas junior kyuhyun dan mulai menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menggulum junior kyuhyun. Sungmin menggulum dan menjilat junior kyuhyun layaknya sedang menghisap dan menikmati lolipop

"ah miin ahh sayang aah lebih cepat aahh". Sungmin lebih cepat menghisap junior kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya. Terkadang sungmin menjilat dan menvekungkan pipinya agar junior kyuhyun merasa seperti terjepit hingga sungmin merasakan junior kyuhyun keras dan siap untuk meyemburkan spermanya

"haah sayang ahh haha ha ha'' kyuhyun menteralkan napasnya. Tanpa dia sadari sungmin sudah mulai duduk di pinggangnya dan mulai mengarahkan junior kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam hole nya.

"ah kyu susa ah kyuu" dan akhirnya kyuhyun sadar kalau sungmin ingin menggunakan gaya uke on top. Kyuhyun membantu sungmin mengarahkan juniornya masuk ke dalam hole sungmin hingga junior kyuhyun sudah masuk denganbaik di dalam hole sempit sungmin. Sungmin mulai menaik turunkan badannya agar bisa memuaskan junior kyuhyun. Dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang terbuka sungmin fokus melakukan tugasnya. Tak tahan melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya kyuhyun mulai meremas dada sungmin

"kyu oh ah ini luaar bia saa aaah''

"ne sayaang terlaluu sempiit''

"kyu kyuuu uu ahhh" sungmin makin bersemangat menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga mereka akhirnya mendapatkan klimaknya kembali

"ahh deaarr ahh min aahh''

"kyuuuuu yuuu''. Tubuh sungmin langsung menimpah dada bidang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai rambut sungmin dan mencium nya dengan lembut lalu memindahkan tubuh sungmin ke sampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum lucu dengan mata yang menyipit

"saranghae i love you"ujar sungmin

"nado sayang". Sungmin memaikan bibir kyuhyun dengan jarinya dan langsung disambut kyuhyn dengan menghisap jari sungmin dan mengulumnnya

"kyu ah jangan lagi nanti kau bangun ah kyuuu"mohon sungmin

"biarkan kau tadi saja bisa menggoda ku kenapa aku tak boleh''

"memang tak boleh. Kan rencanaku menggoda mu. Besok lagi kita lanjut sayang badanku dan badan mu juga butuh istirahat"

"kau menang sayang karena kau baru pulang dair paris jadi aku memakluminya"

"terimakasi sayang. I love you cho kyuhyun"

Muaachh kecup sungmin nyaring di bibir kyuhyun

"i love you too" dan kyuhyun mencium dahi, kedua mata dan pipi sungmin serta satu night kiss ala kyuhyun di bibir sungmin.

"cha selamat malam mimpi indah"

"mimpi indah juga sayang". Dan mereka mulai masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar mereka menikamati sisa-sisa dari percintaan mereka dan menanti hari selanjutnya dengan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

END

OMG! Hai yaampun ini ff yaoi rate M pertama aku. Seriusan aku gak tau ini bagus atau engga. Semoga kamu/kalian suka. Ff yaoi pesanan dari reader yang namanya ovellea kalau aku gk salah. Kamu selalu review dan minta aku buat ff yaoi. Ini buat kamu semoga suka. Dan juga juga buat reader lainnya. Boleh dong ya di beri saran atas ff yaoi pertama aku ini. Semoga suka dan enjoy ya guys. See you soon


End file.
